Gabe's 12th 1/2 Birthday
| image = Gabes Party.jpg | caption = | season = 2 | production = 212 | broadcast = 37 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = Jim Gerkin | director = Bob Koherr | us = May 8, 2011 | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |title = Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday|number = 11|previous = Meet the Parents|next = The Break Up|airdate = May 8, 2011}} Bob and Amy plan to go to Boom Zone for Gabe's 12 and a half birthday since his 12th birthday was never planned but a snowstorm hits on the same day as the party so it is cancelled. Gabe couldn't call Amy a bad cook, Bob fat, or PJ stupid. Meanwhile, Teddy and Ivy argue about their boyfriends, Derek and Raymond. Teddy tells Ivy to shut up about "Ray-ray". Ivy gets offended and leaves Teddy for the rest of the day. Later, Teddy and Ivy try to apologize to each other but a huge snow storm hits. They get trapped at each others' houses. Meanwhile, the Duncans try to make up for missing Gabe's party. Ivy comes in and helps surprise Gabe. Bob reveals that he obviously cares less about Gabe than the others. Teddy in this episode understands how Ivy's parents are boring and embarrassing. Episode Summary Amy and Bob make up for not throwing Gabe his much delayed 12th birthday party by giving him a 12-½ birthday party after he is good for one week. Unfortunately, Gabe's party falls on the same day as a huge blizzard. Meanwhile, Ivy and Teddy cannot get along with Ivy not liking Teddy's new boyfriend Derek, which causes a rift in their friendship. They go to each other's houses to settle their differences, the same day as the snow storm. Teddy is driven crazy by Ivy's parents Mary Lou and Harry (Elidiot English and William Allen Young) while Ivy is having a great time celebrating Gabe's 12-½ birthday. Meanwhile, PJ helps Bob lose a few pounds. End Credits Bob tried to sneak the cake from the fridge, but when he took the lid off, all that's there was PJ's head, so Bob decided to torment him by making him watch him eating a cupcake. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *The "Boom Zone" ''may ''be a parody of Boomers. Production Information * International Premieres *December 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) Goofs *Gabe said in Study Date that his birthday was on November 23rd. If it was his half birthday, it would be May, but that is not possible cause there was a blizzard going on outside. Amy even mentions Gabe's birthday being "6 months ago". Allusions Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *William Allen Young as Harry Wentz Wentz girls *Ivy Wentz *Mary Lou Wentz Duncan girls *Linda Duncan cameo *Teddy Duncan References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes